lee_countyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harold O' Neil
'Harold O' Neil '( 25 September 1928 - Present ) is an Irish American, Businessman, Historian, School Teacher, Powerful Speaker during the Civil Rights Movement for Missouri, and a war veteran of the Korean War from Lee, County Missouri. Harold was born in Philidelphia, Pennsylvania to an Irish Father named Patrick Robertson and an Irish Mother named Mary O' Sheelan (Later Robertson). Origins and the Great Depression Harold was born to an Irish - American Family who had strong connections to Christianity and Conservative Republican Reviews. Harold was born September 25, 1928 and survived through the Great Depression. He had a sister named Catherine but rare spoke about her since she ran away after his father died in World War II and never saw either of the two again. Harold got a decent education at school and made many friends, but sadly most of them were killed in World War II and were older than him. Harold often never spoke a word for the trest of his life due to him losing so much. (Such as his Father, Sister, and many of his classmates and friends all to World War II.) Early Life Harold lived out most of his life in Philidelphia where he often enjoyed the great food and sparked his love and intrest for history. He would often trace his family back to the American Civil War when he found his Great Grandfather who fought in the Civil War in Meagher's Irish Brigade who later lost his Right Leg at Antietam and had to be amputated on the field. His Grandfather soon died in the military hospital two days later. Harold always feared the same thing would happen to him if he was ever to fight in war. But he was wrong, he didn't die nor did he even lose one limb in his military career. He later fought in the Vietnam War serving 2 full years (1965 - 1966) and was honorably discharged after officially retiring from his bilitary career with the rank of Master Chief Petty Officer E-9 in the United States Navy. Military Career Harold enlisted in the US Navy 7th Fleet (Pacific Fleet), Company F, 2nd Battalion, 7th Marines, 1st Marine Division January 16, 1949 as a hospital corpsman and a battlefield medic during his military career. He earned the rank of Petty Officer 3rd Class for saving countless lives in the midst of battle during the Battle of Inchon in 1950. He later rose to the rank of Petty Officer 1st Class for doing the same thing at the Battle of Bloody Ridge in 1951 later earning two medals of honor, one from the Navy, and the other from the Marine Corps. During his military swrvices, Harold caught the disease Maleria which put him on a specific medication to prevent it from killing him but made him bed ridden for almost a year. Harold survived the war and earned countless medals and ribbons during his service in the Korean War and the Vietnam War serving two years. Life In Lee County Harold moved to Lee County, Missouri August 12, 1953 ahortly after he returned home from the Korean War to get in touch more with some old friends who live there. It is there that he became a business owner of "Lee County Stop & Go". But with him having more than one job, he had to hired employees to cover most of the work. In 1957 Harold was hired as a school bus driver for the students of McClearington as well as becoming a History Teacher. (1957 - 2005). Harold often made friends with the students and was seen as inspiration to them because of his service in the Korean War, one of them being Missy Yankovic. The Civil Rights Movement In the Late - 1950's and Early - 1960's tensions for freedom and civil rights grew stronger and stronger. Harold was a supporter of the Civil Rights Movement for equal rights among all men, women, and races. He gave speeches on how America had treated our Irish Ancestors 160 years ago, which got him many supporters. Harold was known as "Michael Collins of Missouri" during this event in history. Later Life In 1965, Harold started an organization called MissourI American Civil War Reenactor Association (MACWRA) in honor of Mr. Hub Applewide who was a American Civil War Veteran of the 1st Missouri Infantry Regiment. After Harold retired from being a History Teacher, School Bus Driver, and Business Owner. Harold went on to be a represenative of Congress for Missouri untill 2010. In 2010, Harold later became the Senator of Missouri for the Senate for the remainder of his life. Gallery Harold O' Neil is the perminant Role-play Character of CorporalIan for Lee County.